


comforting sounds

by stydiastydia



Series: Missing Scenes (6b) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x12, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Season 6B, Skype, i miss stydia, kinda angsty but then it's hella fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: Her night routine hasn’t changed since she was fourteen. She arrives home, takes off her make-up, takes a shower, goes to the kitchen to make some tea, comes back to her bedroom, and reads a book until she falls asleep. Sometimes it’s poetry, sometimes it’s a textbook with a subject she’s learning, sometimes it’s scary stories that aren’t that scary anymore – because real life is.Lately, Skype with Stiles has become part of her routine too.





	comforting sounds

**Author's Note:**

> ok 6x12 was kinda a waste of time and I had a bad day so I needed to write stydia to feel better. 
> 
> The title is a Birdy song!

Few things in life are as good as arriving home after a long day. And Lydia knows this feeling too well, it feels like lately, most days can be classified as “really long day”.

Her night routine hasn’t changed since she was fourteen. She arrives home, takes off her make-up, takes a shower, goes to the kitchen to make some tea, comes back to her bedroom, and reads a book until she falls asleep. Sometimes it’s poetry, sometimes it’s a textbook with a subject she’s learning , sometimes it’s scary stories that aren’t that scary anymore – because real life is.

Lately, Skype with Stiles has become part of her routine too.

This isn’t a new concept for them, it wasn’t as often as it is now but they used to Facetime in junior year, when the pack was trying to figure out who the Benefactor was. Their conversations were about the supernatural, the silences were a bit too long and the look on their faces showed they _needed_ to say more than what they were saying.

Now it’s different, things changed and talking to Stiles on skype is like reading her favorite book before going to bed.

Lydia puts her tea on her bedside table, takes her phone off the charger and calls him.

“Are you okay?” That’s the first thing he says, he’s looking at the computer screen, at her.

“Am I that easy to read?” She laughs but it’s not really a surprise that he knows immediately that something is wrong.

“No, I just really know you.”

“I’m glad you do.”

She focus on the opposite wall for a while, there’s a board, not as big as the one in his room, it’s quite small actually but she thought it would be full of pictures from the cases he’s working on and red strings and some green ones too but instead, there’s a picture of him with Scott and his dad, the same picture Lydia has on her bedside table is there too. There’s some Polaroid picture of Stiles and Lydia that were taken on the lake house when they went there with the pack a week before graduating.

 Her drawing of the nemetom is there too, well, a copy of it since the original one is framed and on his room and she smiles when she sees it. She still remembers how she felt when she saw it for the first time.  

“Just FYI, you’re not gonna get rid of that question that easy.”

“Why would you think I was doing that?”

“Maybe because you’re a fucking genius.”

“How’s your roommate?” She’s aware that’s not her best comeback.

“Wow, you’re usually better at keeping me distracted.”

“I know but I’m tired.”

“Are you ok?” She can see that he’s worried but his voice and face are so soft just like when he untangled the red string from her fingers.

“I was, but then I realized what happened.”

“Tell me.”

“I went to Eichen by myself.” She says and the memories come back to her.

“Fuck. What the hell, Lydia?” He’s closer to the screen now, like he’s trying to read her expression. “Why Scott and Malia weren’t with you?”

“They were looking for Argent and I knew Parrish needed my help.”

“How was like to be back there?”

She looks at his room one more time before answering, then takes a deep breath, she knows Stiles will be there to listen even if it takes her a long time to start telling what happened. “Red,” she says quietly, “I saw blood, my vision was kinda blurry and I kept having flashbacks of everything that happened to me while I was there. I also remembered how that night I felt your name on my throat, the scream was there, it was ready. I thought you were going to die trying to save me.”

 _Lydia, I’m not leaving you here_.

_You have to. Stiles, go, please._

“You shouldn’t come back there alone.”

“I can take care of myself.” She knows that he knows but it’s the only thing she can when he’s so worried and so far away.

“I know you do, and you’re great at it. You’re a survivor, you’ve been though more shit than anyone can ever imagine and you saved yourself every time but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

“You really think of me as fearless.”

 “I do.”

“But I’m scared.”

“I’m scared too, I’m scared that you’re gonna get hurt and I won’t be there by your side.”

“I helped someone and it was good. But when I looked down, the guy who was trying to kill Parrish was on the ground. My _scream_ did that. Again.”

“He was trying to kill someone.”

“I know but I’m still not ok with it.”

“I know.”

“You still have nightmares about Donovan.” Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night and she is there to help him. He is there to help her when she needs too. They take care of each other, always.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“You were trying to protect someone. I was trying to protect myself, it was selfish.”

This breaks her heart in several ways, he still feels guilty, about not only Donovan, but also about Allison and all the people the nogitsune killed too.

“You were also trying to protect your dad. It wasn’t selfish; you should never look at it this way.”

It wasn’t a question, still, he doesn’t answer it.

“You deserve to forgive yourself.”

“Same goes to you, Lydia.” He says, looking into her eyes.

“It’s hard.”

“It’s hard for me too. I know how you feel and I hate it. You’re the personification of everything that’s good in the world, Lydia. Beacon Hills is too fucked up. You should be at MIT, enjoying your last days of summer vacation, getting to know the campus, making friends but you’re there reliving your traumas and I’m here and it’s so far away and as much as I love being here I would drop everything just to make sure you’re okay.”

Lydia doesn’t think she will ever get used to the way Stiles loves her. He makes her feel loved and save. The boy who told her how smart she really was when no one cared enough to pay attention on her become her home.

“I know you would but you shouldn’t.”

He grabs his phone, “Can’t hear you, looking at plane tickets right now.”

“Stop!” She says annoyed because she knows he’s trying to make her laugh.

It worked.

“Ok, ok, but as soon as you need me in Beacon Hills I’ll be there.”

“I think I’ll only need you in Beacon Hills during Christmas break.”

“Don’t be so mean.” He pretends to be shocked and his face is so cute that Lydia wishes she could kiss him right now.

“What? That’s when we’re coming back.”

“So, Thanksgiving in Boston, god that will be amazing.”

“Only if you do the cooking part.”

“Lydia, please, of course I’ll do the cooking part, I remember what happened when you tried to bake a cake.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

(Maybe it was.)

“How do you know? You didn’t even eat it.”

“Neither did you!”

“Well, I just assumed.”

“Why?”

“I don’t think cakes are supposed to smell the way that one did.”

“Let’s forget about the cake.”

“You can be in charge of the music.”

“If I’m in charge of the music you won’t be able to choose anything, you’re aware of that right?”

“We can change it.”

“You should have thought of that before insulting my cake.” She winks and he smiles at her.

“I take it back.”

“You can’t.”

“So, my responsibility is food and yours is music, do we need anything else?”

“Nah, we’re covered.”

“That’s gonna be the best Thanksgiving ever.”

Conversations about the future are easy since they started dating, there’s no reason to hide that both of them want to spend the rest of their lives together.

“Look at us, you’re not in the East Coast yet and we’re already making traditions.”

“We’re gonna be that annoying couple when we see each other, aren’t we?”

“Even more annoying when we start living together.”

“God, two more years.”

“Two more years. I just hope our dog likes us.”

“What dog, Stiles?”

“Fuck. The one I’ll give you as your twenty second birthday present. Happy birthday?”

“Thanks for ruining the surprise.”

“Ah, don’t worry, I have plans to make each birthday especial until you’re like thirty.”

“Then no surprises?”

“Have you meet me? I will start to think about 30 – 40 when I’m twenty five.”

 She smiles because he says as if it’s not a big deal, as if this isn’t one of  the most amazing thing anyone ever said to her. “Well, try not to tell me those surprises four years earlier.”

“I’ll do my best.”

They continue talking about the future, and then Lydia grabs her book and starts to read aloud until both of them falls asleep, Skype still on.

In a couple of years, she’ll arrive on _their_ home and her night routine probably will be the same but Stiles will be there next to her, and that will be her favorite thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! I'm lydiamarkin on tumblr :)


End file.
